Room of Requirement II
by fdsnjhb
Summary: Room of requirement has a weekly "gathering". Already written one set there - but this will make sense without reading the other. Rated M for a reason - v. descriptive. One shot, lemon, smut. Rough. HermionexDraco - some other characters make an appearance.


**A/N - Wow…. I went on hiatus for pretty much a year (thank you very much school and forgetful brain)… and imagine my surprise when I come back to find people actually LIKED my previous Room of Requirement story! So, I decided to write a new one, but this time with Draco and Hermione. **

**It's my second fic, and my first attempt at non-slash, so please let me know what you think so I can improve! (But be kind. Constructive criticism, yes. Destructive criticism, please no.)**

**Basically, warnings are the same as last time. It's a one shot, simply smut, don't like it don't read it, don't agree with the pairing, don't read it! **

**For LMJaguar, who asked for some Draco x Hermione.**

**I don't own these characters... wish I did. ENJOY!**

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hand. She _hated _the homework she'd been getting lately for Ancient Runes. It just didn't make sense the same way everything else did! She checked the Mickey Mouse clock she kept by her bed (she'd had to work some serious magic to keep it going, but it was worth it to have something that reminded her of home in her dorm) –quarter to 12am.

She groaned in frustration. Thank goodness she had no classes tomorrow.

What Hermione really needed was a stress release… Or even a different kind of release.

She started to smirk, remembering back to a couple of weeks ago, in the Room of Requirement, with Parvati… Unconsciously, she reached down and pushed her fingers down into her panties, before being startled out of her daze by how wet she was.

Almost 12am…. And if she remembered correctly, it was a Saturday last time she had visited that special room.

Really, she needed a rest. She'd been doing fucking homeworkfor the past 4 hours, she _deserved _a treat. Hermione started to fantasise about what she wanted. She hadn't let herself do that for the past few weeks, even though she desperately wanted to, because she thought that she needed to work, no distractions. But when she really let herself go, all she wanted was a fuck. She needed someone to bend her over a chair and thrust into her, over and over again, so she could feel her pussy stretch around them; someone to whisper dirty things into her ear, someone to fondle her, someone to fuck her so hard she didn't want to walk tomorrow because her cunt ached from the fucking it got.

She got up, and removed all her robes, walking over to her underwear draw. She yanked out her many ordinary bras and panties, before finding her collection of lingerie. Digging through it, she picked out three sets and laid them on her bed.

One was a black corset top with a lace bottom, another was a push up bra and silk G-string in a fiery orange (the boy she had spent last summer with had particularly liked ripping this set off of her) and the final was a lacy number that would hide nothing, in a Slytherin green. She decided on the green, putting it with the same black heeled boots she wore last time.

Examining herself in the mirror, she was very pleased with what she saw. The lace of her bra highlighted her perfect nipples, and showcased all of her D-cup breasts. Her panties…. Well. Fully lace, it also hid nothing at the front or the back. The green matched her tan back and ass perfectly, and the lace highlighted her round and beautiful ass cheeks.

Pulling on her cloak to hide the ensemble, she crept to the Room of Requirement. Entering, she was once again blown away by the sight of so many 6th-and-7th years fucking, grinding, making out, you named it and they were doing it.

Someone entered behind her. It was Draco. As he pulled aside the cloak he was wearing, Hermione saw that all he was wearing was a pair of tight, silky green underwear, showcasing the size of his cock. As soon as she saw it outlined there, she wanted it inside her, fucking her. She tore her eyes away from that delicious sight, only to be caught by his muscular chest, shining in the candlelight. Looking at his perfectly chiselled face, she met his eyes and saw that he wanted her too. In two quick strides, he was directly in front of her.

"Take off that cloak."

Hermione shivered, noting the hoarse tone in his voice, and let her cloak fall down. A hunger came into his eyes as he beheld her pert breasts and shaven mound. It was clear he wanted her, just as it was clear from her body and eyes that Hermione wanted him back.

Gazing up at him through her lashes, she sensually murmured "Hello Draco."

Instantly, Draco grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest wall and started to kiss her neck, sucking and biting to leave marks up the side, before gently smoothing his tongue over her pulse point. A moan was startled out of her – his mouth felt so good on her neck, and she could only imagine what that mouth would do to other places….

As if anticipating what she was thinking about, Draco lifted his mouth off her neck, and ground his rapidly hardening erection against her. Hermiones head thudded against the wall in ecstasy. While rotating his hips slowly against her, he lowered his mouth to her ear. "You're such a dirty girl. You like this, don't you? You like the feel of my cock against you. You want my cock in you. You want me to fuck you in the mouth and in the pussy until you ache, and then I'm going to fuck you again, until I'm happy with you. You're going to be my little slut, and you're going to do exactly as I say."

Hermione was getting hornier by the second, just from the sound of his husky voice and the dirty things he was saying in her ear. Draco was starting to thrust up against her, and she could feel the silky material of his boxers through the lace of her panties, bringing her closer and closer. His hand then crept down and slid into the front of her panties, and started to rub her clit. Gasping, Hermione started to moan with want. She was so close to climaxing…

But just as she was about to come, Draco pulled away, and, reaching behind her, Draco undid her bra, releasing her breasts. He grabbed her, and held her once more close against him, whispering in her ear "Come to the dance floor, and suck my dick where everyone can see you. I know you'd like that, because deep down all you want is to be the dirtiest girl in school." Shuddering with anticipation, she followed him to the centre. Once there, surrounded by couples (Ginny was being roughly fucked by Dean, and Seamus was making out with Blaise next to her), Draco pushed Hermione to her knees. Eagerly, she complied. Her face was perfectly in line with Draco's erection.

Hermione reached up and fondled his cock through the material, and was rewarded with it hardening even further. Wanting his cock in her mouth so badly, she pulled down his underwear and in one smooth motion took his semi-hard dick into her mouth. Moaning, Draco's head fell back in pleasure, knowing that his cock was in good hands…. Or should he say, a good mouth.

Hermione loved sucking cock; she loved the feel of it hardening in her mouth, the feeling as it slid down her throat when she took it all in, the groans and sensual noises made by the lucky man whose dick she was on, the taste of the precum, the tightening of the balls and shaft just before his release, and then most of all the feeling of the cum hitting the back of her throat as he came.

After her initial deep throat, she drew back, and slowly worked her way down the length of him, feeling him harden as she did. Bringing her hands up, she skated them up and down his cock, all the while lightly kissing his head as she would his mouth. As she kissed it, she watched it grow in size and thickness as he grew in arousal, getting wetter and wetter herself at the thought of this monster thrusting deep inside her. 9 inches long, and as thick as a first-years wrist, Draco certainly deserved his title "Slytherin Sex-God". Hermione just couldn't keep her hands – or her mouth – off it.

Glancing to the side, she saw Ginny watching her suck off Draco. As Hermione took part of Draco into her mouth again, she tipped her head back erotically and let out a moan around Draco's cock, a moan that Ginny may not have heard amongst all the sex noises from all around her, she very well saw. When she looked again a few minutes later, Hermione watched as Ginny rammed two fingers into her own soaking pussy, her mouth opening with pleasure as she masturbated to the sight of Hermione giving Draco a blow job.

Licking her way up the shaft of his cock, she could see the glisten of precum on the head. Immediately, she engulfed the first half of his erect cock and sucked as hard as she could. Then, teasing him, she slowly let her mouth slide down his smooth length, letting it go past the back of her mouth and down into her throat until she hit its base. The thickness was incredible – she could feel it all through her mouth and throat, filling her. Then, gazing sensually up through the hair that had flopped over her face up at Draco's eyes, she slowly slid back, until once again only the tip of his cock was inside her mouth.

As she slid her mouth back down his length, all the way to the base again, she kept eye contact with him, teasing him. She watched as he closed his eyes and shuddered with pleasure, before she turned her attention back to his gorgeous cock. She was lost in the pleasure she felt when sucking dick, when she felt hands in her hair that tightened. _Here we go, _she thought with glee, knowing what would come next.

Sure enough, Draco took control of her movements, and started to move her faster on his cock, and faster, and faster, having her head bob up and down faster than she though was possible. She could hear him groaning with need, and it made her even wetter. She felt his erection hit the back of her throat, and slide down it, only to be pulled off it and then back down. She worked her tongue up and down as best as she could, all the while moaning at the feeling of being fucked in the mouth by this incredible cock.

When Draco started to thrust into her mouth, his grip on her head tightening while his movements become shakier, she knew he was about to cum. Gripping his ass, she forced herself down until his dick was down her throat, her lips touching its base, and started to suck. Within moments, Draco was bucking violently, his cum spurting out of him down Hermione's throat. She felt it explode violently inside her mouth, and almost came herself at the feeling of his hot, salty wet cum in her mouth and down her throat.

Staring up into his slightly dazed eyes, she very slowly pulled herself off him, feeling his cock come out from her throat and back out. Cum and spit trailed from her mouth to his dick, and Hermione licked every bit of it off his shaft, and licked her lips before swallowing every drop.

Watching Hermione drink up his cum only made Draco horny again, and he growled deep in his chest and pulled Hermione up off the floor before pressing himself against her and shoving his tongue into her willing mouth. He could taste his own cum on her lips, and this made his dick start to stand to attention once more. Stepping out his underwear, he forced Hermione back against the wall, watching as an erotic flush came into her cheeks and breasts.

He noticed she still had her lace panties on – not that they hid anything, because they were so wet they were practically dripping with her cum – and ripped them off her. Hermione gasped at that, but any surprise was soon taken over by want as she realised what Draco was about to do to her. He pressed her against the wall, hard, and ground his rapidly-hardening dick against her stomach. She started to moan without stop, only getting louder as he teased her with his fingers. He slowly slid a finger up and down her lower lips, carefully slipping between them to rest near her pussy, without actually entering. She was so wet, as he slid his finger up to rub small circles on her clit he left it gleaming with her cum.

Letting his wet fingers trail along the insides of her upper thighs, he covered her moans with his mouth, slipping his tongue in. Hermione moaned around it, and gently thrust her hips up, trying to get to his cock, which despite his delicate teasing hands was still steadily grinding into her stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he teased, "none of that! You get my cock only when _I _say you get my cock, you dirty whore. I'll only fuck you when I'm ready to fuck you, and you'll only get your release when I give it to you."

Shuddering at his dirty words and husky tone, she simply attacked his mouth with hers, moaning into it and forcing her tongue back into his mouth. Abruptly, Draco thrust two fingers into Hermione's willing cunt. Surprised, she pushed back into the wall, and he started to fuck her tight, wet pussy with one hand, while fondling one of her gorgeous breasts with the other. She starts moaning, louder and louder, while he puts his mouth against her other breast and sucks her erect nipple. Hermione cums, gushing all over his hand while she gasps, trying to get her breath back.

Before she can even think though, Draco grabbed her by her tiny waist and spun her around so her back was facing him and her body was against the wall. "You ready to be fucked against the wall, slut?" he hissed into her ear, arousal plain in his voice and the erection pressed against her perfect round ass cheeks. Hermione could do nothing but moan her assent, and Draco pushes her so she is flush against the wall, and thrusts his thick, erect cock into her wetness. Screaming with the pleasurable pain of having a long thick cock plunged deep into her cunt, Hermione's hands scrabble against the wall.

Draco leans over her and hisses into ear, "You like this, don't you, you little slut? You love being owned," at this, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck, never slowing in his thrusting into her tight, wet cunt. In between giving her neck love bites, he croons into her ear, "Yeah, like that, you like me fucking you like that, don't you? You gave me fucking great head, and now you want your reward, like the dirty great whore you are? You want to be fucked until you can't move, you want your cunt to be dripping with your cum and my cum, you want me to shove you against the wall and fuck you senseless."

At his words, Hermione was shuddering and shaking with pleasure. When he started to push her even further against the wall, she felt his cock hit her sweet spot, deep inside, and that pushed her over the edge. Screaming her pleasure, she tightened around his cock, earning a murmured "Fuck!" from Draco, before being hit with another orgasm, even more intense as Draco kept thrusting with his monster cock, pushing himself so deep she felt his balls slapping against her, and on and on, his thick cock pounding her pussy as hard as it could. She orgasmed again and again, while Draco groans in her ear, "Fuck Hermione, you're so tight, so fucking tight and wet, your cunt is just fucking heaven, even better than your mouth is, fuck…", before trailing off into animalistic groans and moans.

"Faster" Hermione moans, "fuck me faster Draco!" Her voice increases in volume the more she says, and the more Draco hears her sexy voice, the faster and harder he fucks her, fucking her pussy so hard she can hardly believe it's possible to gain this much pleasure.

"Draco! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! I like it like-uhhh, yes, like that, FUCK YES, FASTER, HARDER, UHH, UHHHH!" Her pleas are cut off by the best orgasm of her life. As she clenches around his cock, riding out the waves of her orgasm, Draco lets go and screams his pleasure into her ear as he erupts deep inside her. Feeling his hot cum once more inside her sets Hermione off once again, and she moans and shudders around Draco as he does the same. They fall onto the nearby bed, a mess of limbs.

Draco pulls his cock out of Hermione, slick with their combined cum, but she moans at the feeling of emptiness, and so he gently presses his still semi-erect cock back into her still dripping cunt.

As they lie there, on their sides, they gently kiss each other deeply, sensually, giving out long moans around the others tongue. Draco gives a few shallow thrusts into Hermione, but they're both satisfied.

All around them, couples are either leaving the Room, or, like Draco and Hermione, lying on a bed and falling asleep together.

For a short while, they just lie there, tangled in with each other, Draco still buried deep within Hermione's pussy, neither wanting him to pull out. Hermione revels in the feeling of being filled, knowing she cannot sleep with him still inside her, but not wanted to be empty once more.

Just as Hermione was about to drift off, she felt Draco gently pull out, pressing a light open-mouthed kiss to her pussy, before turning her around and spooning her. She felt his large hands come up and fondle her breasts, relaxing her in every way possible. The only thought she could think while he did this, falling asleep as she was, was "I think the Room of Requirement knows exactly what I want… I really should come more often…."


End file.
